


Out Somewhere For a Beer Run

by ifyouloveme_letmebinge



Series: Out Somewhere For a Beer Run : The Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beer, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Amused (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Innocent (Supernatural), Castiel is So Done with Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Siblings, Dorks in Love, Eileen Leahy Lives, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Funny Dean Winchester, M/M, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Needy Bottom Dean Winchester, Non-Graphic Smut, Sam Winchester Knows, Secret Relationship, Sub Dean, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouloveme_letmebinge/pseuds/ifyouloveme_letmebinge
Summary: This is what actually happens every time Cas is "out somewhere" and Dean is going for a "beer run", because Destiel is canon and we just don't know it, bitches.Thanks to my lovely SPN bff for giving me this idea during rants. This is for you Fam.WARNING: Here be kissing, making out, veryhigh-key gay, not even subtle sex-thing mentions, but I don't even use any words associated with it really so you should be proud of me too, Sam knowing because he always knows, Eileen still being alive, mostly fluff if you think about it.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Out Somewhere For a Beer Run : The Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Out Somewhere For a Beer Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the Fam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+Fam).



Dean's footsteps echoed as he walked into the Men Of Letters library. He spotted Sam sitting in a chair that was barely big enough to fit him at the end of the table, intensely reading a thick red book.

"You're gonna get frown lines if you don't chill out, Sammy. And then, I'm not gonna be paying for the plastic surgery." Dean smirked to himself as Sam bookmarked his book.

His frustrated sigh rang in the library, signature 'bitch face' immediately on, and he rolled his eyes at Dean as he shut the book and slid it on top of the table. Dean snorted quietly and Sam raised his eyebrows.

"What do you need, Dean?"

Dean shuffled his feet and his smirk faded. The answer was already on the tip of his tongue: sex.

But Dean didn't think his brother would appreciate that, so he settled for asking a less obvious question instead.

"How ar- hav- have you uh, heard of the other hunters lately?"

Sam nodded, his hair falling a little in his face, "Yeah they're all on a, uh, camping trip. Decided to take a break from hunting for a couple weeks. Can't blame them." He groaned a little as he stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"Even uh, hmm Charlie?" Dean's fingers tapped on the chair he leaned on. Don't be obvious, dumbass.

"Yeah. And um, I think even Cas, but I don't know."

Bingo.

"Really? Okay. Did Cas say where he was going or if he was... hunting?"

Sam shrugged and waved his hand in the air, "Ah, I think he said he was just going, out somewhere. Don't know about hunting. Who knows what Cas gets up to when he does this kinda stuff?" He chuckled dryly, dimples showing, and brushed his hair back.

Dean swallowed and cleared his throat. Subtle.

"Yeah, hah. Who knows?"

"Yup. So, um, get this: the lore I was reading yesterday said that whe-"

Dean raised his hand to interrupt his brother, "Actually, Sam. Um, I think I need to go on a beer run. Stock up, ya know."

Sam frowned.

"But Dean, you just went on a beer run like what, two days ago?"

Dean raised both his hands in protest, "Hey calm down. A man needs his medicine, alright. I'll come back with some grub too if you want. Is your regular salad fine?"

Sam perked up at that, "Could you get the one with ranch this time? I uh, like that one."

Dean grinned, "Sure, Sammy. Welp I'll be going." He slapped his hand on the table and turned around.

"It's Sam, jerk." Sam murmured.

Dean shouted over his shoulder as he headed for his Baby, "Don't wait up, bitch!"

****

The roar of the Impala came to a stop as Dean parked at tonight's motel of choice: The Blue Duck Motel.

The Blue Duck was only 45 minutes away from the Bunker, which allowed Dean to put on his favorite cassette and time to calm his nerves. Somehow, after all this time, Dean still felt nervous about meeting up with Castiel.

He looked at the back seat, where two packs of his favorite beer, Sam's salad and a whole apple pie lay. Dean knew it wasn't good for the food, but it was better to get it before than come home empty handed after; and have to explain to Sam why he spent hours out with no proof of a reasonable explanation for it. Dean's memory wasn't the best after meetings with Castiel.

The parking lot was mostly empty, which Dean was glad for because he wasn't very... quiet. Still, he opened the creaking Impala door and looked around as if he had to watch his back. He closed it and locked Baby, taking a deep breath before heading to room 401 on the fourth floor.

Dean gently rapped his knuckles on the door and shoved his hands in his pockets. His breath caught as a grinning Castiel opened the door.

"Hello, Dean. Come in."

Awkwardly, Dean stepped inside and past Castiel. Castiel closed the door and turned to him.

"How have you been? How is Sam?"

Dean smirked. Only Cas would ask superficial questions in moments like these, only Cas.

"I'm fine. Sam's as nerdy as ever, can't put the books down. Searching for Micheal is really getting to him."

Castiel offered a sympathetic smile, "I hope he finds what he's looking for."

"Me too." Dean blushed.

"Would you like to sit down?" Castiel gestured to the bed, and Dean quickly nodded. He felt like he might explode from anticipation.

He pivoted to the king sized bed and sat down, cringing when the mattress slightly creaked under him. Castiel followed, and sat only inches away next to him. He started talking.

While Castiel talked about Jack and the young Nephilim's latest discovery with a toaster, Dean took a moment to admire the angel. Ever since they met, every little thing about Castiel drove Dean both the good and bad kinds of crazy.

The bad parts were Castiel's stubbornness (however stubborn Dean was himself) and selflessness which got him in harm's way a lot. His rash decisions never ended well and usually lying about them didn't help either. But with all those troublesome things about his lover, Dean still loved his kindness and patience. Dean loved his lion heart and cleverness. His big doe eyes and his ruffled hair; even his dirty trench coat. Dean loved every single thing about Castiel.

Dean loved that Castiel would meet him in secret and not judge him for it.

In a split second of impatience and lust, Dean pushed himself closer to Castiel and pressed their lips together. Castiel's hand covered Dean's as they kissed slowly.

Fireworks exploded behind Dean's eyes. That's how Castiel made Dean feel; alive.

Castiel's hands raised to Dean's shoulders and he pushed his green jacket down. Tilting his head, he deepened the kiss as he shrugged his own trench coat off, along with his suit jacket.

Dean made a happy noise when Castiel's hands were back on him, trying to pull his henley up through his head. With Dean's help, all that was left was a thin black T-shirt.

Castiel never appreciated how many layers the Winchesters wore in times like these.

Dean undid Castiel's tie and cast it aside, then he moved to his dress shirt. But with Castiel's kisses, the buttons were slippery and he grunted his frustration. Castiel came to his rescue and started unbuttoning his own shirt, while Dean pulled away to take his last layer off.

Dean's lips were already swollen and he felt flushed all over, his cheeks were on fire. Castiel on the other hand, had a blush the color of a tomato on his face and his hair was messy and sticking up from where Dean's hands had been.

Dean returned his attention to Castiel's bare chest as he leaned in for a kiss again. His hands explored Castiel's strong shoulders and back muscles, his obscene arms.

Castiel's hands flew to Dean's belt, which he quickly undid, along with his pants. Dean lifted his hips lightly and Castiel pushed them off. Dean toed his shoes and socks off in a hurry, and Castiel did the same. The kissing was getting more heated, with Dean's skilled tongue sending tingles down Castiel's body and both of them now only in underwear.

Castiel pushed Dean back against the bed and swung his leg over the straddle him. Dean immediately spread his bowlegs, his hands gripping Castiel's biceps.

"Cas, please." He grunted between kisses.

Castiel couped Dean's cheek and kissed him fiercely, lust and love taking over. Their lips parted and suddenly Dean couldn't breathe with Castiel's tongue in his mouth. He broke away panting, his whole self on fire.

Dean literally took matters into his own hands as he started touching Castiel, who grunted at the stimulation and rutted against Dean.

"Cas come on, please." He whimpered.

Castiel pulled away and straightened up, raising a single eyebrow,

"Oh, so you're begging now?"

Dean was definitely a sub.

"God, yes Cas please! Pleaseplease Cas, anything, please."

In response, Castiel just smirked and leaned down to claim Dean's plump lips again and moaned along with him.

Castiel got Dean ready quickly, after many rendezvous he became an expert at taking the Winchester apart bit by bit and then glueing him back together, leaving him sated and whole and satisfied, and truly, honestly happy.

Castiel sometimes couldn't believe he got so lucky to be the angel that had the privilege of taking care of Dean Winchester. He couldn't believe he was the angel that got to love Dean, like no one had before.

Castiel felt like the luckiest angel in the multiverse at times like these, when Dean Winchester was gripping his arms and moaning under him as he slowly pushed in, when Dean was wrapping his bowlegs around Castiel's hips and urging him further and faster, needing him so much closer. 

Dean's gasp was barely audible, "Come on." His sinful mouth wide open and puffy from kissing, tongue just right behind his bottom teeth, beautiful green eyes screwed shut in utter pleasure.

Yes, Castiel was definitely the luckiest angel in the multiverse...

****

After, it was always peaceful. They kept close to each other, limbs tangled and sweaty bodies sticking to blankets.

Castiel kissed Dean's forehead, inhaling his intoxicating smell before raising his arm from around his lover and pulling away.

"You should go. Sam's salad is going to go stale."

Dean groaned as he stood up from the bed, "Yeah I guess."

As Dean went to the bathroom to clean up and get dressed, they smiled at each other like silly school boys with crushes. Castiel chuckled shyly to himself when the door closed, Dean peeking out of it and wiggling his eyebrows just before it did, leaving Castiel blushing with a dumb smile on his face.

****

"So... how was the thing Cas?"

Castiel's own brain betrayed him as he saw flashes of Dean moaning under him in his mind. He cleared his throat and smiled at Sam.

"It went very well. But I am glad to be back to help you both with whatever you need."

"Thanks, man." Sam said, sincerely.

That night, Castiel had arrived at the Men of Letters Bunker first. They tried to coordinate it so it doesn't seem like they were out together at the same time.

"Well, you wanted to help so... I've got something for you. You kno-"

"SAMMY! I'M HOOOOME!" Dean shouted from the door as he slammed it open, creating an echo in the bunker. Sam shook his head and sighed to himself.

He started his way down the stairs, "I have the sustenance, your salad - with ranch, I didn't forget - and most importantly: PIE!" Dean stepped off the stairs with a leap, a goofy smile on his face.

It made Castiel feel all happy inside that he was the one responsible for Dean's joy.

"Wow! Well look who decided to show up?" Dean set the food down on the map table, despite Sam's protests and crossed his arms at Castiel, "Where the hell have you been, Cas?"

Castiel shrugged, not understanding why Dean always wanted to play mad at him, "Out somewhere. I was doing something of grave importance."

"Hm yeah, right." Dean ticked his tongue and turned away, making his best angry-at-Cas-face.

Castiel narrowed his eyes, "And where were you, Dean?"

"Wha-what? Me? I w-was... I was on a beer run!"

"Hm." Castiel walked past Dean, he had him in the palm of his hand now. Castiel sauntered right past him and into the hallway leading to their rooms.

Dean's head snapped back and forth between Castiel's disappearing figure and Sam at the map table until he grabbed his pie and pivoted away, following after Castiel with large steps, and giving Sam a quick "Welp, good night Sammy."

But unknowing to the angel and the older Winchester, Sam watched them walk away shoulder by shoulder, and smiled to himself as he waited for Eileen to call.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA they're dorks and they're in love, your honor


End file.
